


雅典学派番外·笑话

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 物尽其用是撒加的追求目标

撒加不论做什么，身边都会带两个人。  
如果是暗战，狙击战，枪战……他会将迪斯修罗带上当作左膀右臂，攻无不克战无不胜。  
如果是谈生意，他带米罗和卡妙，一个负责迎合高雅人士的音乐品位，一个负责赌博。  
如果是学校事务，他带沙加和穆，一个负责温文尔雅摆尽高姿态，一个负责强词夺理说死人不偿命，不管多难摆平的事件都能搞定。  
如果要应付雅典财团，撒加带艾俄洛斯和艾欧利亚，一个义正辞严地维护雅典财团利益，一个勤学好问经常说傻话，撒加在旁边看笑话，艾俄洛斯说：“你为什么要叫艾欧利亚？难道是故意的？”  
至于亚尔迪，撒加当他是留守医师，要特别优待，小心维护，不能涉猎危险场合。  
“那么，我能为你做些什么呢？”阿布罗狄问。  
“你？”撒加打量他，最后严肃地说：“我唯一需要你做的就是——什么都不要做，谢谢。”


	2. 米罗的婚姻恋爱难题是这样开始的

米罗第一次谈婚论嫁是在六岁，他要娶家里的女仆，他的父母一致反对，因为米罗选择的对象大他二十一岁，丧夫，有个六岁的孩子。以下是他们的家庭谈话。  
“米罗，你知道自己几岁吗？现在就结婚？”  
“知道，我可以先订婚，十年以后再结婚。”  
“…………”  
“米罗，你知道爱厄丝结过婚吗？你觉得你们合适吗？”  
“知道，但她的丈夫已经死了，她是单身，一个单身男人娶一个单身女人，还有比这更合适的事吗？”  
“…………”  
“米罗，结婚必须考虑很多事，比如，住房、生计、家庭开支……如果你生活的不好，做为父母我们也会为难。”  
“不要让我怀疑你们的智商，我说过结婚是在十年后，那个时候我至少也是千万富翁了，难道还买不到一套房子？至于这几年，我当然会给你们机会尽到父母的责任。”  
“…………”  
“米罗，相爱是婚姻的基础，爱厄丝爱你吗？”  
“鉴于我父母的伟大婚姻，我相信一切皆有可能，她会爱上我的。”  
“…………”  
“米罗，你知道你和爱厄丝的儿子一样大吗？”  
“知道，但我不反对他叫我爸爸，虽然我不喜欢他。”  
“…………”  
“米罗，你懂怎么教育孩子吗？当一个父亲不是件简单的事。”  
“坦白的说，不懂，但既然你都被我称为父亲，难道有人会比你更失败吗？所以我想我可以胜任。”  
“…………”  
“米罗，如果我说，我们不同意呢？”  
“我有说请求你们同意吗？”  
“…………”  
“米罗，这是为你好。”  
“代沟真可怕。”  
“…………”


	3. 穆和沙加对迪斯赌咒

穆和沙加对迪斯赌咒：  
穆：“我用我的人格发誓，这是真的。”  
沙加：“我用他的人格发誓，是真的。”  
穆：“你什么意思？”  
沙加：“对这种人，不需要动用我高尚的人格。”


	4. 我爱你

米罗：卡妙我爱你！  
卡妙：有多爱？  
米罗：50部车也比不过一个你！  
卡妙：滚！！  
——————————————————  
穆：好吧，既然你如此虔诚，我就说一句好了。  
沙加：嗯？  
穆：我……  
沙加：……  
穆：我……  
沙加：……  
穆：……沙加，我们来打个比喻吧，我愿意为你一周不喝牛奶！  
沙加（无表情，抱起艾俄洛斯的猫）：艾俄洛斯，呆呆下周的牛奶还没订吧？我帮你订好了。  
艾俄洛斯：啊？谢谢！  
穆：那是我的……  
——————————————————————————————————  
迪斯：修罗我爱你！  
修罗：……  
迪斯：修罗我真的爱你！  
修罗：……  
迪斯：修罗我爱你！  
修罗：……  
迪斯：修罗……  
修罗：闭嘴！你是留声机吗？！  
————————————————————  
拉达：加隆，我们来比赛绕口令吧，输的人必须请客。  
加隆：比就比。  
拉达：那好，我说一句，你跟一句。  
加隆：好。  
拉达：我爱你。  
加隆：￥#•%#……￥#%  
拉达：你输了。  
加隆：你要不要脸？  
——————————————————————————————  
撒加：你安静地补习可以吗？下面这首聂鲁达的诗是语言考试的重点，好好听着：  
‘我爱你，不是把你当作盐的玫瑰：黄玉  
或者布散火焰的石竹的箭；  
我爱你，如同某些幽暗的事情在爱  
秘密地，爱在阴影和心灵之间。  
我爱你，仿佛不开花的植物，却把  
那些花的光，收到本身里面予以隐藏。  
多亏你的爱，我身体里面活跃着  
泥土里面升起的那种紧压的空气。  
我爱你，不知道怎么爱，何时爱，哪里爱；  
我爱你，直接地，不骄傲也没有问题：  
我就这样爱你因为我不知道别的方式来爱，  
只有这个方式，里面没有我也没有你，  
这么贴近，我胸上你的手就是我的手，  
这么贴近，你带着我的梦闭上了你的眼睛。’  
听明白了吗？  
阿布罗狄：没有。文法太难了。  
撒加：再听一遍，我爱你，不是把你……  
阿布罗狄：等一下，我什么？  
撒加：我爱你。  
阿布罗狄：什么？  
撒加：我爱你。  
阿布罗狄：再说一遍？  
撒加：……你——立刻从这个房间消失！  
————————————————————————————  
冰河：瞬，我收到一封信，你能帮我读一下吗？我日文不好。  
瞬：好的，‘我一直想告诉你，我非常非常爱你……’冰河，这是情书！  
冰河：麻烦你读完好吗？  
瞬：没问题，我爱你……我爱你……我爱你……冰河，这个女孩子写字和你很像啊。  
一辉：我看看。  
冰河（立刻抢回）：一辉你就免了。  
一辉：冰河，别以为我不知道你在搞什么鬼。  
冰河：哼，我愿意。


	5. 称呼篇

克里斯和蒂娜极其不满儿子们不叫爸爸妈妈直呼姓名，两个人商量要给孩子们一个教训，于是一次家长会二人一出场就抱着米罗和阿布罗狄大叫宝宝，引起班上轰动，米罗和阿布罗狄掉了一身鸡皮疙瘩，有半个月时间不敢在人前抬头。  
后来，米罗和阿布罗狄还是不肯叫爸爸妈妈，“宝宝”这个称呼就此保留，以致成了美其司家的习惯，为了区分，宝宝前经常加上米罗或阿布罗狄，让米罗和阿布罗狄加倍寒冷……  
未来规划：几十年后这称呼变不变？  
蒂娜：当然不变，宝宝多大都是宝宝！  
米罗、阿布罗狄：让我死了吧……

艾俄洛斯和艾欧利亚的父亲脾气很好，是个深藏不露的管家，母亲是极富正义感极其威严的女刑警，在儿子的称呼上，父亲为了亲热，母亲嫌麻烦，统一称呼为“哥哥”“弟弟”“爸爸”“妈妈”，即使夫妻也互相称呼“爸爸妈妈”，不过艾欧利亚对艾俄洛斯经常叫名字，偶尔叫声‘哥’，艾俄洛斯更是从不叫‘弟弟’，只说“喂。”  
存在问题：以后嫁进家里的媳妇怎么称呼……  
艾欧利亚：“就叫魔铃好了，这有什么困难啊！”  
妈妈：“可是你哥哥的妻子你不是要叫嫂子，这样我们就不能统一称呼了。”  
艾欧利亚：“妈妈，你就不用担心了，谁会嫁给艾俄洛斯啊，工作狂一个。”

撒加和加隆的父母是有名的学者，一个从文一个研理，在世界观人生观上存在极大的分歧，所以家庭成分极度奇怪，因为一家人脾气似乎都不好，经常听到诸如“别叫我的名字！”之类的斥责。“老爷”“夫人”“大公子”“二公子”是最安全的称呼。  
真实原因：撒加和加隆对父母叫错他们名字深恶痛绝，为了家庭和睦，两个高智商学者决定以“大公子”“二公子”称呼，如果眼前站着双胞胎之一，不能确认是谁，只要说“公子”就行了。


End file.
